Flowers
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: AU. Sort of. Quinn never went back to New Directions or comes up with the crazy plans to get Beth back. But suddenly flowers appear in her locker with notes that make her smile. Will she accept who the 'flower culprit' truly is?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Quinn was having a crap day. The glee club has been pestering her to come back. She wasn't able to avoid Rachel. As much as it hurt herself to do so. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed watching some kind of movie that would make her feel better. Maybe a horror film or something that involves a lot of violence.

She sighs as she opens her locker and is surprised to find a tulip among her messy locker. She is surprised to find it there. There is a note attached and she picks it up.

_'The variegated tulip. It means beautiful eyes. For you, it's meaning rings true.'_

Quinn can't help the smile that breaks out across her face. She then frowns. How did whoever gave her this get it in her locker? She shakes her head and grabs the flower and shuts her locker. Quinn smells it and gives a small smile before turning the corner.

Across the hall the flower culprit smiles.

Quinn finds a vase for the flower and puts some water in it. She puts the tulip in and brings it to her room placing it on her desk.

She puts on the second Resident Evil movie and smiles. Zombies getting their heads blown off? Yeah, that makes her feel better. Just a bit. It is the flower that makes a smile break out on her face.

A beep brings her attention to her cell phone. She pulls it from her pocket and reads the text.

_'I mean it. Your eyes are bright and in the right light, they are prettiest eyes I have ever seen.'_

The number isn't one she knows but the message makes her smile none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Quinn walked into school with her sketch book open. She knew the tulip would wilt away. But at least this way she would always have it. She took a picture of the flower at a wonderful angle and in the right lighting. It was no paper clipped to the corner of her sketch book as she sketched it out.

She was so immersed in her work that she didn't see the small body coming her way. She collided with the person and dropped her pencil and sketch book. She caught her balance thanks to her gymnastics and cheerios training and managed to catch the person she bumped into.

"I am so sorry Quinn."

Great. Quinn thought. The person I try to avoid.

"It's cool Rachel." Quinn brushed off picking up her pencil and sketch book. "I was distracted." Quinn walks away and to her locker.

Quinn opens her locker and finds a yellow tulip. She grabs the note and reads it. The words bring out a big smile on her face.

_'The yellow tulip. It means there is sunshine in your smile. Put it with the variegated tulip. Because the sunshine of your smile brings a beautiful shine to your eyes.'_

She tucks the note into her pocket and began to finish her sketch. She passes her first period class and pauses. She thinks about it but in the end heads towards the field. She sits and continues her sketch. A cigarette hanging from her mouth.

She looks up and rubs the kink out of her neck and takes a long drag from her cigarette before blowing the smoke out. She takes one more long drag and tosses the cigarette away. She finished the sketch of the first tulip fifteen minutes into the hour and has started working on another.

Rachel is standing by her locker with a smile on her face as she reaches to grab a book. That one is from memory.

The bell rings and she contemplates going to class. She looks at her sketch book and her phone beeps.

She opens the message.

**_'I miss your smile. You should smile more. Will I see you in class?'_**

The last part has her mind going a mile a minute. She had a class with whoever was sending her flowers and these mysterious texts. Should she go to class? She sighs heavily and gets up. She walks to her locker and pulls out the text book she'd need and headed to class.

The looks on the students' faces were priceless as she walked in and took a seat in the back corner by the window. The look on the teacher's face was so worth coming to a boring hour of Math.

She had tried to scan the faces of the other students to see if any of them gave off any hint that they were the flower culprit. She spotted Rachel who was also shocked. Kurt and Mercedes were whispering to each other. No doubt gossiping about her look and actually being in class.

* * *

><p>When the class was over Quinn handed in her assignment and left.<p>

Her phone beeped as she got to her locker. She opened the message.

**_'I'm glad you made it to class. Are you gonna ditch the next one?'_**

Quinn sighed and opened her locker. There sat another flower. She picked up the note.

_'The white camellia. It means you're adorable. And you are. The way you bite your lip is the most adorable thing to me.'_

Quinn blushes and tucks the note into her pocket with the other. She switches books.

This is her routine for the whole day. She gets a message and goes to class. The camellia is the last flower of the day.

She grabs the flowers and heads to her car. She gets to her car and is shocked to find a bouquet of pink, white and red camellias. She grabbed the note and gasped at the words.

_'You know what the white stands for. The pink means longing for you. The red means you are a flame in my heart. I had wished for many days that the flame would diminish. But to this day it burns. Burns for you.'_

Quinn smiled in awe. How long as this person felt this way? She turns the key in the ignition and heads home.

She put the bouquet on her desk and puts the white camellia and tulip in the vase with the other tulip. She takes a picture and paper clips it to her sketch book.

Her phone beeps and she opens the text.

**_'Homework is important you know. ;)'_**

Quinn rolls her eyes and gets started on it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Quinn walked into school the next day with a smile on her face. The smile fell from her face when she opened her locker to find a flower was not waiting for her. Quinn shut her locker and headed for the field. Or she was till her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the message.

_'If you keep ditching classes they can suspend you or expel you if they pile up.'_ Quinn headed towards the field again.

Her phone beeped again.

_'Come to class :( please?'_

Quinn was about to put her phone away when it vibrated again and she opened the message.

It was the picture of a dandelion.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the photo. Her phone vibrated and she opened the text.

_'The dandelion means happiness. I'm overrun with it when I see you.'_

Quinn couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face before she replied._ 'Why do you want me in class so much?'_

_'School is very important and you shouldn't throw your life away. And I told you. I am overrun with happiness when I see you.'_

Quinn's smile widened and she shook her head as she turned around and headed back to her locker. She opened her locker and pulled out her book before shutting it again and heading to class.

* * *

><p>Santana had been watching her old friend from afar and quirked an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and leaned back when she spotted Puck breaking into Quinn's locker. She watched intently as he shoved a flower? Into the locker. She was about to approach him when Brittany stepped in front of her.<p>

"Hi S!"

"Hey B."

Brittany looks over where Santana was staring. "What are we looking at?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something. Let's go to class." Santana links their pinkies and they head off to class.

Quinn sat in her class. She continued to look around and paid very little attention to her teacher. She had shared the class with Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Puck. She could see the two divas huddled close gossiping and she glared when she saw Puck place his hand on the small of Rachel's back. They were whispering back and forth in their own private conversation.

The bell rang and Quinn didn't care how fast she left the class. She was watching Rachel bend over and pick up her bag. Or she was till Puck decided to be a gentleman and do it for her. Quinn rolled her eyes and got up following them out.

Quinn scowled as Puck placed a hand on the small of Rachel's back and the petite girl wrapped an arm around his waist.

It was bad enough that she had to see Rachel with Finn all the freaking time. Now she had to see her with Puck. And he was holding both their bags and her books like a freaking gentleman. That's what Rachel wanted. A gentleman to give her attention. A man.

Quinn shook her head and headed to the closest girls' bathroom and one look at the counter and stalls and she knew which bathroom this was. It was the one Rachel used the most after a slushy attack. It was also the same one she had drawn those pornographic images of one Rachel Berry.

Quinn walked tentatively to the stall and stepped in eyeing the drawings. She wondered if she did any justice to the girl's body. She shook her head of the thought and left going to her locker.

She pulled open her locker and a smile graced her lips. There in her locker were two dandelions. She picked up the note.

'I know I sent the picture but you deserve the real thing and seeing you in class made me twice as happy. Hence why there are two.'

Quinn smiled and switched text books. She closed her locker and headed to class.

Quinn sat in the back as usual and began drawing in her sketch book. It was another drawing of Rachel. This time at Nationals. She remembered how the light hit her at the end of the duet. Quinn found her breathtaking. Then of course there was Finn.

Quinn surveyed her work and grinned when she looked over to where Finn was supposed to be standing. In Finn's place was herself. But in the corner in a comic like fashion was her beating Finn to a pulp before walking out of the comic strip.

Then she frowned.

Why couldn't this be real life? She thought sadly closing her sketch book in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing. but to OCs Joanna and Liv.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Puck pulled up to Rachel's and was curious as to why Finn's truck was there. He got out and walked up to the door and knocked. He thanked the higher powers above that Hiram answered. Hiram wanted Rachel to marry a nice Jewish boy and even if that Jewish boy was Puck. He knew who Noah was though. Noah is who Rachel sees in this mow hawked boy and he was ok with that. Leroy not so much. He knew Noah as well. But he was not happy with how he has treated her in the past. Even though both knew of Rachel's attraction to Quinn Fabray. They trusted their little girl's judgment.

"Noah, please come in. Rachel told us that you were giving her a ride today." Hiram smiled while Leroy grunted out a greeting.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Berry." Puck waved to him.

Hiram waved his husband off. "Don't mind him. He just likes making you uncomfortable while you are here."

Leroy gasped. "Hiram you don't tell the boy that!"

Puck laughed. He liked Rachel's dads. And he knew Leroy was messing with him. After his dad split the Berry men were there for him.

"Noah? You're early." Rachel said as Finn followed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled.

"Picking up my Jewish all American Princess." Puck answered causing Finn's scowl to deepen.

Hiram however, squealed at the nickname. Leroy just gave a small smile.

"Why? I'm her boyfriend."

"She asked." Puck said motioning to Rachel.

"Let me just go get my things Noah." Rachel said going up the stairs.

"I can take you Rachel. I'm here." Finn said giving Rachel those puppy eyes.

"That is quite alright Finn. I asked Noah for a reason." Rachel said going up another step.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Finn said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked. "I am most not."

"Then why are you blowing me off for him?" Finn shouted.

"Because we have things to do." Rachel said.

"See! You are cheating on me."

"Now see here!" Leroy stood sizing Finn up.

"Dad its fine." Rachel said holding a hand up. "Get out Finn. You are not allowed to come into my home and disrespect my guests. Noah is a friend and you are my boyfriend, you're supposed to trust me. But there cannot be an us if you can't trust me. So I'm sorry but we're done."

"This is bull!" Finn shouted stomping his foot and storming out. Rachel tried to feel bad but he had no right like she said and she had to break up with him either way. It wouldn't be fair to be wooing Quinn while dating Finn.

"I still fail to see what you saw in that boy Rachel." Leroy said.

"When are you and Noah going to be getting together?" Hiram asked and the three other occupants frowned.

"Daddy, we are just friends." Rachel said going up and getting her bag.

"Friends or not. You protect my little girl." Leroy said leveling his gaze at Puck.

"Yes sir. Then I should tell you that Rachel has agreed to fake date me while my nana comes to visit." Puck said.

"Noah." Rachel said walking down the stairs.

"What? I can't lie to your dads." He said motioning to the two men.

"I was going to tell them tonight." Rachel said.

"Oh. Sorry." Puck said knowing he probably ruined a power point or something.

"It is fine." Rachel said as she hugged her dads. "Bye dad, bye daddy."

"Bye Leroy, bye Hiram." Puck waved as he took Rachel's bag from her hand and opened the front door. To which Hiram awed. Puck blushed and hurried out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was seven when they arrived at the flower shop. Rachel's cousin owned the place with her girlfriend and had given both teens jobs after her girlfriend began her internship at Lima General.<p>

"Hey Jo." Puck greeted as Rachel hugged the woman.

"Hey Puck." She waved hugging Rachel. "I got some new shipments in. Can you bring the buckets here? And the ones in the soil trays stay in the back. I'm going to need help planting them later." Joanna said and Puck nodded going to get the flowers from the back.

Joanna's flower shop was originally a house but the owner before her knocked out walls and opened the flower shop. Most of the flowers they have are grown right in the backyard. Joanna lived in the apartment above the shop.

"And Rachel, I have some orders that I need to get done. So if you can help me wrap them?" Joanna asked and Rachel smiled.

"Hey what are these?" Puck asked placing a bucket down.

Joanna smiled. "Those are gloxinias."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Gloxinias." Joanna repeated. "They stand for love at first sight." She smiled.

"And these?" Puck asked carrying in another bucket.

"Those are Crocus. They mean cheerfulness." Joanna answered as she tied the ribbon on the box and put it to the side.

Puck went to the back and came back with two different buckets. "And these?"

Joanna smiled as she looked at the two types of flowers. "Those are daffodils." She pointed to the bucket in his right arm. "They mean regard, unrequited love, you're the only one, and the sun is always shining when I'm with you." She smiled at him. "You know what those are." She chuckled.

Puck looked at them again. "Oh yeah." He blushed. "They're daisies." He said and Joanna nodded.

"Can you tell me what they mean?" Joanna asked and Puck scrunched up his face in thought.

"Uh…Oh! Innocence, loyal love, I'll never tell, and purity. You taught me that when we were kids and I gave some to Rachel." Puck said and Joanna smiled.

When the Berry men wanted a date night or they were working late with Puck's mother at the hospital Joanna was their go to babysitter.

Puck turned to Rachel and handed her one. "Here you go Rach. Now that you're single again you're keeping your purity and innocence." Puck teased as Rachel took the flower with a glare and put it back in the bucket Puck had placed on the floor.

Joanna snickered and Rachel glared at her. "What? The boy isn't smart enough for you. I mean he had to go with what you told him to get Quinn for the prom last year." Joanna said pulling out an album. "I liked it so I put it in here." The album was of designs she liked that customer had given her. When Finn had come in asking for a corsage with the light green ribbon and gardenia and said it was for his girlfriend Quinn. She liked how the colors looked together and Rachel had given her the design in which the corsage would go.

"That was your idea?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded. "Nice." He nodded his approval.

"Do you know what the gardenia means Noah?" Joanna asked and Puck thought for a had told them both when they were thirteen.

"You're lovely and secret love?" Puck asked and Joanna nodded. Then it clicked. "Oh! That's why you told Finn to get her a gardenia. It was from you as much as it was from him."

"I also chose a gardenia because it went well with the light green ribbon and matched her eyes." Rachel argued as she grabbed up a gloxinia and grabbed one of the note cards and began writing. She had to forge signatures in the past because her fathers forgot a permission slip. So mimicking handwriting was no problem for her. She was mimicking Joanna's at the moment.

"That is kind of scary." Joanna commented as Rachel placed the note and gloxinia to the side.

Just as Puck and Rachel were leaving Joanna's girlfriend Olivia "Liv" walked in.

"Forty eight hour shift." She groaned kissing Joanna chastely. "Hi Rachel, hi Noah." She hugged them both before heading for the back. "Bye Noah, bye Rachel."

"Breakfast is keeping warm in the microwave." Joanna called.

"I love you!" Liv cried before bounding up the stairs that led to the apartment.

Joanna looked at the clock. "You two better get going or you'll be late." She said and they nodded hugging her and leaving.

* * *

><p>When Quinn opened her locker that morning she smiled finding the gloxinia. She grabbed the note.<p>

'The gloxinia means love at first sight. I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you.'

Quinn smiled but then spotted an arrow where her thumb was holding the note. She flipped it over.

_'Come to glee? I miss your voice. I miss your smile and I miss the happy shine in your eyes when you're singing along to a song you know.'_

Quinn sighed but she was thinking about it. But at least she could narrow her people down. The person sending her flowers was in the glee club.

That afternoon when the glee clubbers walked in and found Quinn seated in the back with her arms crossed they took a step back to make sure they were in the right room.

The look on Mr. Schue's face was totally worth it though.

"Good to have you back Quinn."

"I'm just here to think about coming back." Quinn said.

Quinn surveyed the group to see if anyone was giving anything up. She crossed out Mike and Tina because they were so in love and gave no signs of falling out of love anytime soon. She crossed out Mercedes quickly and then Brittany and Santana. She gave Artie a good look over before crossing him out. She looked at Puck but frowned. The boy was not romantic enough. She thought about Finn and frowned. The boy isn't smart enough to know the different meaning of flowers. He probably couldn't tell which was which. That left Rachel. But why would the diva do that. She has no reason to be nice to her and there is no way the diva could feel the same. Right?

"Alright. Anyone have anything they would like to share?" Mr. Schue asked clapping his hands together.

Puck raised his hand. "Rachel and I worked on something just today." Puck said grabbing his guitar.

"Ok. Show us what you got." Mr. Schue said as Rachel and Puck went to the front.

"This is for Finn." Rachel said as the other rolled their eyes and Finn smiled. He knew she didn't mean it when she broke them up.

Puck nodded at the band and they began playing.

Rachel took a breath and began singing.

**Simple math  
>Our love divided by the square root of pride<br>Multiply your lies plus time  
>I'm going out of my mind<br>It was heavy when I finally figured it out alone**

Finn looked confused and that was to be expected. But the others were shocked and confused. Weren't they the perfect power couple?

**I didn't get it the first time  
>Don't think I've been so blind<br>And I may not be Einstein but I know  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you<br>Dumb plus dumb equals you  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you, you<strong>

Quinn was smirking as she watched the performance continue. Finn was red in the face and Santana had an approving smirk on her face while Brittany giggled. She may not be Einstein but she got this song faster than Finn.

**Even had the nerve to flirt with her in front of my face  
>Here's your keys, your bags, your clothes, now get out of my place<br>You say I'm crazy, now we're happy  
>Is that supposed to comfort me?<strong>

Rachel made a shooing motion with her hand and she saw Santana and Quinn laugh but the music drowned it out. How she wish she could have heard her laugh. But the smile was going to have to do.

**I didn't get it the first time  
>Don't think I've been so blind<br>Yeah I may not be Einstein but I know  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you<br>Dumb plus dumb equals you  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you, you<strong>

Mr. Schue didn't know how he felt about this performance. Glee was about being yourself and being able to vent your emotions.

**All of your promises plus  
>A thousand apologies just<br>Take out the pain and let it leaves us  
>With nothing at all, no, nothing at all<strong>

Rachel gave Finn a pointed look as she walked up to him and ruffled his hair before stepping out of his reach and going to stand by Puck. She rested an arm on his shoulder and leaned against him making him laugh. She sung the next part directly at him. Looking him in the eyes.

**You can stop wasting my time  
>Without you I'm just fine<br>Why did it take me so long to figure it out  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you<br>Equals you, yeah**

Quinn couldn't help but think about her comic in her sketch book as Rachel continued with the song.

**I didn't get it the first time  
>Don't think I've been so blind<br>Yeah I may not be Einstein but I know  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you<br>Dumb plus dumb equals you**

**Simple math  
>Our love divided by the square root of pride<br>Multiply your lies plus time  
>I'm going out of my mind<br>And I may not be Einstein but I know  
>Dumb plus dumb equals you <strong>

The others applauded while Finn clenched his fists and shot up in his chair knocking it over.

"What the hell? Everyone is out to hurt me!"

"Sit down Finnept. You must have done something wrong." Quinn snapped and Finn whirled on her.

"You shup up! No one wants you here! The old Quinn yeah. But not this goth emo chick who thinks this will get her the attention she wants!" Finn shouted and no one saw it coming. They were too focused on how Quinn would react.

Puck however ad the smile on his face and when the resounding smack of palm to cheek sounded he couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from him.

"Don't lash out at her Finn Hudson!" Rachel began. "I broke up with you because you couldn't trust me. Noah and I are friends. Just friends. And you had no right to disrespect him and me in my home while my fathers were both present." Rachel glowered. "Grow up Finn and stop being a child!"

Rachel and Puck took a seat far from the fuming boy.

Quinn couldn't help but smile in admiration and lust. An angry Rachel was hot. This also gave her hope. Rachel is now single. But how would she get close to the diva? Could she even get close to the diva? Rachel had pointed out many time before that she didn't hate her. But…Quinn shook all negative thoughts away and tried to focus. But the image of a sexy angry Rachel was stuck in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing. but two OCs Joanna and Liv.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Santana watched Puck and Rachel leave together. She had noticed something about both of them that day. She had passed Puck in the crowded hall and had gotten a whiff of something that was not Puck. He smelt like flowers. Then in Glee when Rachel was dancing around the room she caught a whiff of the exact same smell. And Rachel had just broken up with Finn and Puck performed that song with her. The gears were turning.

Brittany had blown her off that afternoon because her mother asked that she show Rory around more of the town. So Santana had free time.

She got in her car and trailed behind them. She was shocked when they parked in front of the local flower shop. It was the popular one in town. Mr. Hadley was the best when it came to flowers and the language of them. He passed away two years ago and left the shop to a girl he thought of his own. The rumor was that the girl's family kicked her out for being gay. Another rumor was that her parents just dropped her on him.

She watched as Puck and Rachel walked inside and hugged who she presumed was the owner. She got out of her car and walked in.

"Satan?" Puck asked.

"Nice to see you too Puckerman." Santana huffed.

"Dr. Lopez's girl?" Joanna asked as Rachel and Puck nodded. "Well then welcome, I'm Joanna Hadley." Joanna said. "But if you treat my cousin with any kind of disrespect here I will kick you out." Joanna warned.

"Your cousin owns this place?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Rachel answered. "Mr. Hadley was her paternal grandfather. It was some big family scandal when my uncle found out."

"Dad wanted nothing to do with him and mom thought it would be nice for them to get to know each other. They fought then work started stressing them out and the next thing you know I'm in the crossfire of a bad divorce. Gramps pulled me out of it by taking me in, I even took his name." Joanna finished grabbing a box from under the counter. "Your dad had this called in. I'll let him know you picked it up." Joanna said as Santana picked up the card hanging from the ribbon. She smiled.

'To my wonderful and beautiful wife. Te amo.'

"Your father is a wonderful man. Most men send roses to the ones they love. But your father got her lilies of the valley."

"Aww…" Both Rachel and Puck smiled.

"What's so special about them?" Santana asked and the three frowned.

"The lily of the valley means sweetness, tears of the Virgin Mary, return to happiness, humility, and you've made my life complete." Puck and Rachel recite at the same time.

Joanna sniffles and wipes an imaginary tear from her eye. "I taught them well. I am so proud."

Santana raises and eyebrow at them.

"Oh stop being dramatic babe." They turn to look at a beautiful blonde leaning against the door frame to the back room. She walks over to Joanna and kisses her cheek. "And you wonder where Rachel gets it." She teases before kissing Joanna sweetly and softly.

"Hey." Joanna pouts. "You know Uncle Hiram is the one to blame. He got Rachel obsessed with all things theater and performing."

"You're so cute." Liv giggles tapping Joanna's nose.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asks then realizes how that might have sounded. "I mean who are you?" She asked more politely.

"Olivia Jenkins. You can call me Liv." Liv smiled.

"Santana Lopez."

"Dr. Lopez's little girl?" Liv asked and Santana nodded. "Well, I got called in on his service tonight. Should I tell him you say hi?" Liv asks and Santana nods.

"Yeah." Santana nods.

Liv kisses Joanna one more time before waving and heading to her car.

"Did you need anything else Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, A dozen of those lilies you were talking about." Santana said as Puck smiled and went to get them while Rachel grabbed the wrapping paper.

"I'm going to go get dinner, anything you two want?" Joanna asked while pulling her keys from the drawer under the register counter.

"The regular." The two answer as Joanna nods and leaves.

"You two work here?" Santana asks once Joanna is gone.

"Yes we do." Rachel smiles as Puck hands her the flowers and begins to wrap them together in a bouquet with white and yellow wrapping paper.

"Why?" Santana asks. "Your dads work at the hospital with my dad and make the same money."

"Yes, but she needed help after Liv finished med school and started her internship." Rachel said finishing the bow. She handed the flowers over to Santana.

"How much do I owe you?" Santana asks.

"We'll put it on your father's tab." Puck answered as Rachel picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, this is Rachel Berry, yes, Hiram and Leroy's daughter. Joanna told me to call you and let you know that Santana had come in and picked up your order. Yes, I'll tell her. You too. Goodbye." Rachel hung up.

"She didn't ask." Santana said.

"Yeah, but Joanna has memory problems." Rachel shrugged. "He told me to tell you he loves you and thank you." Rachel said.

"Got it. Thanks for this." Santana said lifting the flowers. "But if you tell anyone…" Santana trailed off as Rachel held up a hand.

"Noah and I promise not to tell anyone. And tell Brittany hello for me when you see her." Rachel smiled.

The look on Santana's face was priceless.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck arrived early like they always did since Rachel hatched up this plan and Puck agreed to help. Rachel asked because she knew nothing about breaking and entering.<p>

Puck picked the lock in no time and he placed the daffodil inside. He shut it and he and Rachel left. Right on time too. Because once they were around the corner people started arriving.

Rachel had walked with Puck to the field for his football practice and headed back to her locker. She opened it and nearly jumped out of her skin when two strong arms wrapped around her. Before she could start panicking a voice made her calm. Or at least assured that she wasn't going to be harmed.

"Britt, put her down, she looks ready to have a heart attack." Santana said as the dancer placed Rachel back on her feet.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to thank you. I love the flowers you guys gave San." Brittany said as Rachel nodded.

"She chose them. I just wrapped them." Rachel said and Brittany hugged her properly this time.

"You still helped and I love them." Brittany beamed. "When are you going to tell Quinn you're the one leaving flowers in her locker?"

Rachel paled.

* * *

><p>Rachel fidgeted in her seat as she watched Santana pace and rant.<p>

"How could I not see this?" She shouted throwing her hands up in the empty choir room. "It was so obvious. She kept picking on you and shit and you never held a grudge. You dated her boyfriends because it was the closest thing to her. How could I not see this?"

"Awe this one's sweet." Brittany smiled pointing to the list.

After explaining to the two the plan Santana asked (demanded) that Rachel make a list of what flower she sent, their meaning and whatever else she had said to the now pink haired girl.

Santana read it. 'The variegated tulip. It means beautiful eyes and for you that meaning rings true.' She wrinkled her nose. "Barf Berry. How did you know Q likes that mushy stuff?"

"I don't. I was being romantic. Every girl deserves to be wooed Santana." Rachel said as Puck walked in.

"Why is it important that we are missing class? You never miss class." He points out looking at Rachel then at Santana defensively.

"Chill Puck. We know about what you and Berry here have been doing and we want in." Santana said as Brittany nodded enthusiastically and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah. We all want the old Quinn back. Well the one before the pink hair and smoking. Yeah she's badass but this is Quinn we're talking about. and why are you looking at me that way?" Santana demanded crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised that you actually care about someone other than yourself and Brittany." Rachel said.

"Yeah, well. I care. But if you tell anyone no one will ever find your body Berry." Santana said and Rachel nodded. She had no doubt that Santana could manage that. "The same goes for you Puckerman." Santana warned and Puck just smiled.

* * *

><p>They all stuck their heads around the corner as Quinn opened her locker. Class started in five minutes and the blonde was running late. They watched as her smile lit up as she picked up the note.<p>

Quinn's small smile flew into a full blown one._ 'The daffodil has four meanings but the only meaning I want you to know right now is that the sun is always shining when I'm with you. You may not know it but even just being in your presence makes me feel that way.'_

The bell rang and Quinn decided against going to class. She hadn't received a text message since the dandelions.

"She's not going to class." Santana frowned. "I thought she always goes to class when you send her one of those. I mean she went to glee."

"She usually does, but I also text her." Rachel said waving a phone that was not her own in the air.

"Whose is that?" Santana asked.

"Joanna's, she got that buy one get one free if you open a new service plan and open two lines. She was going to keep one as a personal and the other for the flower shop. And she does." Rachel said. "She lent it to me to do this though." Rachel said as she sent the text and they watched Quinn pull out her phone.

"What did you send?" Brittany asked taking the phone. "'Class is the other way.'"

"How do you avoid launching into Berry speak?" Santana asks and frowns when she doesn't get a reaction from Rachel.

"Noah checks it and revises it." Rachel answers.

"I was expecting her to tell me how good grammar is important and text speak is barbaric or something like that." Santana said.

"I've been helping her out." Puck says as a message pops up on the Blackberry screen.

"She replied." Brittany squealed and the three brunettes of the group snapped their heads up and ducked around the corner when they saw Quinn tense up and turn. Santana grabbed Brittany and they pressed their backs flush against the wall.

Rachel looked at the message.** 'Yes, it's not every day someone leaves you flowers and cute notes. It is also kinda scary since I don't know who you are or how you get them into my locker.'**

They hear footsteps approaching and run into the closest bathroom.

"Ewww!" Brittany, Santana and Rachel groan as they realize they ran into the boys bathroom.

"Does it always smell like this here?" Santana asked and Puck nodded.

"This is why I use the girls' bathroom. It doesn't smell and it's cleaner." Puck said as they pulled open the door a crack and checked to see if it was clear.

"We're good." Santana said.

"But where will we hide till class gets out?" Rachel asked.

"Follow me." Santana said leading them out.

They ended up in the tech booth of the auditorium.

"No one comes in here unless it's one of us practicing or if it's the band." Santana said shutting and locking the door.

"So how do you usually do this?" Santana asks.

"We get a flower, Noah breaks into the locker places it and the note inside and we leave." Rachel says. "But I also send messages to help get her back to the Quinn we know and love." Rachel said. "Getting her to class is the start. I don't know how many times I can get her to glee." Rachel frowned.

"Is that why you work at the flower shop?" Santana asked.

"No. Liv finished Med school and moved out here to be with Joanna and once her internship started Joanna needed help so Noah and I offered and she pays Puck full time and me part time." Rachel said.

"I can see the family love." Santana muttered.

"I don't need the money Santana. Shelby however offered to let Puck and Quinn be a part of Beth's life. Quinn refused but Noah has decided to shape up and getting a real job was part of it." Rachel said.

"Lima doesn't have that many pools." Puck adds. "Plus she was really cool about it. I get paid full time when we only work part time." He grins. "And we were working at the flower shop long before Rachel hatched up this plan." Puck said.

"Ducks hatch." Brittany put in and Brittany smiled at her. "Ooh! Does your cousin have ducks?"

Rachel gave her a small smile. She didn't know what went on in Brittany's world and it sounds crazy half the time but other times it sounded nice. "No, she has a bunch of flowers though."

* * *

><p>After school was over Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Puck were in Joanna's flower shop putting together the next part of the plan.<p>

Joanna was going back and forth from the backroom to backyard and to the shop.

"What other cutsie thing do you like about her?" Santana asked wrinkling her nose. She wanted her friend back and if it meant having to play nice with Rachel Berry she would.

"I complimented her eyes, smile, told her how I feel through different flowers." Rachel mused.

"Well we can find some that compliment her even more, like her voice and hair right?" Puck asked.

Joanna walked back into the shop and rolled her eyes when she saw Puck leaning against the register counter and the two cheerios sitting on the counter with Rachel sitting on the stool in front of them.

"She draws really well." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah. We rarely get a peek into her sketch book but Britt found one while we were at a sleepover and the things she draws are perfect." Santana said.

Rachel scribbled in her notebook.

Joanna walked back in and threw her hands up before turning and leaving.

"Ok, well Joanna has a list of what flowers are here and…" Rachel was cut off by two aprons flying past her face and hitting the two cheerios.

Joanna shoved a bucket of flowers into Puck's arms and held a clipboard out at Rachel. "I pay you two to work, not chat. So if you plan on doing that for the rest of the afternoon you guys could at least work." Joanna said.

Brittany beamed as she put the apron on. "What can I do?"

"I have some orders that need to be put together." Joanna said handing the list to Brittany. Brittany smiled and went to work on them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Santana asked as Brittany helped her into the apron.

"You can help Brittany or lift inventory and sort with Puck or clean with Rachel." Joanna answered.

"Why am I cleaning?" Rachel asked sweeping up leaves and petals.

"Because I said so." Joanna said. "Now you have some choices. There is the Primrose. That means I can't live without you. A hibiscus rose, which means delicate beauty. Or a white or blue violet." Joanna said.

"Which mean?" Santana asked and Puck answered as he carried in a pine.

"The white means let's take a chance." He grunts placing the pine down.

"And the blue means watchfulness, faithfulness and I'll always be true." Rachel finished as she swept up the pine needles that fell.

"Why do you have a pine tree?" Santana asked.

"Christmas!" Brittany beamed looking up from her work.

Joanna smiled. "The pine stands for hope or pity. It depends on the occasion really." Joanna looked at the bouquet Brittany just wrapped up. "That's beautiful." Joanna said inspecting the wrap and bow around the dozen of red and white roses mixed.

"I just made it look like our school colors." Brittany shrugged as Joanna tapped the red and white paper and they were all held together by a thin black piece of silk tied into an intricate bow. Brittany had even cut the paper so it fit like a pattern. Red then white and it continued.

"Thank you." Brittany looked at the flowers. "What does it mean?"

"Unity." Rachel, Puck and Joanna answered in unison.

"They're for a wedding." Joanna said. "The maid of honor is supposed to pick them up."

"So which flower are we giving her?" Puck asked.

"I say the rose." Santana said as Puck plucked it from the bucket. "She's delicate right now but beautiful." She shrugged as Rachel pulled out the note card and wrote the note.

"What does it say?" Brittany asked picking it up. "'The hibiscus rose means delicate beauty. You're as delicate as you are beautiful. I wish to be the one to keep you safe and remind you how beautiful you are every day.' Awww!"

Rachel blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing. but two OCs Joanna and Liv.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The first thing Quinn found the next morning was the hibiscus rose and note. She smiled and blushed as she read the note. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_'I take it you like it?'_

Quinn replies. _'How would you know?'_

_'I can see you.'_

Across the hall Rachel scowled. "Santana that sounds stalkerish."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. _'That doesn't sound weird. Insert sarcasm here.'_

_'Didn't mean for it to be. You look very beautiful today.'_

Quinn smiled wider. '_Thank you. Are you ever going to tell me who you are?'_

_'When the time is right.'_

Quinn shook her head but the smile remained as she headed to class.

"Well that's done." Santana said as she linked pinkies with Brittany.

"Santana." Rachel said before she could walk away.

"What?"

"Joanna has this big wedding she has to get flowers done for and is wondering if you and Brittany still want the jobs she gave you." Rachel said.

The two exchanged surprised looks before smiling. "Yeah, we want them. Hadley's can be HQ." Santana said before she and Brittany walked off.

* * *

><p>"HQ?" Joanna asked handing the customer her flowers and shutting the register.<p>

"Yeah, I mean we'll be here for most of the time so we might as well call it HQ." Santana said.

"Don't you guys have cheerios practice?" Joanna asked.

"Sue mostly makes us practice in the mornings at ungodly hours and during school hours. But we'll tell you if she calls an after school practice. Since Beiste we haven't had many since we can't use the field." Santana said as they continued gathering the flowers for the wedding.

"Whose wedding is this anyway?" Puck asked.

"A friend of mine from high school. We went to college together and that's how I met Liv, she introduced us." Joanna said as she went over the itinerary the bride had given her.

"How old are you?" Santana asked and Joanna quirked an eyebrow.

"How old do you think I am?" Joanna asked.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "Your girlfriend is a doctor and so I thought maybe you two are the same age."

Joanna chuckled. "No. Liv's two years older than me." Joanna said. "I'm twenty four."

"If she went to med school how did you meet?" Brittany asked.

"My friend is Liv's age. They were roommates in Med school. I've only been with Olivia for a year. She went to Harvard Med. After gramps passed away I left the shop to Rachel's dads and I travelled. I had just finished college. The man held on long enough to see me get that diploma." She took a shaky breath. "But I was only going to spend a month out there to visit her. We went for lunch one day with her then boyfriend now fiancé and they brought Liv along. We hit it off and I ended up staying for three more months. After that we stayed in touch and I continued travelling." Joanna shrugged as she tied off the perfect bow and set the flowers in a vase for the center piece of a table.

"How did you guys end up here?" Brittany asked.

"She finished med school and got an internship here so she moved out here surprising the hell out of me." Joanna laughed. "We managed a long distance relationship somehow. While I was travelling I sent her little things that reminded me of her and sent her photos of the sights I saw. When she would get the chance she would write letters then take a picture of it and send them to me. " Joanna smiled.

"But for the year the two of us spent apart we'd video chat or one of us would fly out. Because by the time I finished med school I knew that I found the love of my life. The one I would want to spend forever with."

They all stared at Liv and Brittany sniffled wiping a tear from her cheek. Santana reached over and took her hand making the blonde beam.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Joanna asked with a soft smile.

"I always come in from the garden." Liv said. "I heard you guys talking and I've been here since Brittany asked how we met." Liv answered walking over and taking her hand. She kissed her deeply. "Show me a ring and I'll give you forever." Liv said softly but the occupants still heard. She kissed Joanna once more before walking out.

Before Joanna could utter a sound Rachel spoke up. "Go. We got it down here."

Joanna smiled. "Thanks." She went after Liv.

Rachel plugged her iPod into the dock and pressed play. The sounds of Kelly Clarkson filled the shop as they continued making the assortments and settings for the wedding.

* * *

><p>When Quinn opened her locker the next day she was shocked to find it filled with bouquets. One bouquet for each flower she had received. There was a new one though. She grabbed the note off the new bouquet.<p>

'The stock. It means you will always be beautiful to me and you will be no matter what.'

She smiled wide at them and found another note taped to the locker door.

She opened the note.

'I hope these last. I have found myself stuck with a task. I don't know when I will find the time to give you more. But let these be a reminder of how I feel when you look at them.'

Quinn frowned. She didn't know why but she was going to miss her admirer.

Kurt saw this and raised an eyebrow at the flowers. He walked past Quinn as stealthily as he could and caught a glimpse of the letter. He began wondering who would give Quinn so many flowers. A normal person would send roses.

Blaine walked up to him holding a white lily. Kurt smiled as they hugged.

"What's that for?" Kurt asked pointing to the flower.

"Oh." Blaine's who face lit up with a smile that reached his eyes. "This is for you. It's a-"

Kurt finished for him "A white lily. I know. Why?" Kurt asked taking the flower. "I would think that anyone would get roses for their loved ones." Kurt said sniffing the flower.

"Yeah but when I went to the flower shop Rachel said that roses were too often used and that flowers have their own language and she told me to go with this one so I did." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's cheek. "Do you not like it?" Blaine asked.

"Hold on Rachel?"

"Yeah, she told me this one would be better than just a rose."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"She told me it means that it's heavenly to be with you." Blaine said.

Kurt melted and hugged him again. "I love it and I love you." Blaine smiled. He thought he had done something wrong.

"I love you too." He took his hand.

"Now what was Rachel doing at the flower shop?" Kurt asked smelling his flower.

"Her cousin owns the place. She works there." Blaine answered.

Kurt grinned. It was all falling into place and he kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He knew exactly who had put those flowers in Quinn's locker.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the flower shop after school to find Brittany and Santana putting together center pieces and Puck placing finished ones into boxes while Rachel gave a lady her change.<p>

"Hi Kurt." Brittany greeted with a bright smile as the lady left.

"I was expecting to see Rachel, not you three." Kurt said pointing to the two cheerios and Puck.

"I've been working here for three months." Puck said carrying a box out to the back room.

"We just got hired." Brittany smiled.

"I've been working here on and off for years." Rachel said and it was true ever since Joanna moved in with her grandfather and then when her daddy Hiram took over for that year.

Joanna walked in and groaned. She recognized Kurt from the glee club performances and as Burt's son. She and Burt have a deal. Half off repairs in exchange that Joanna sends flowers to Carol for every special occasion in case he was to forget for a fourth of the regular price. "Rachel, if I end up hiring another one of your friends I'm firing you." Joanna groaned.

"I'm not looking for a job." Kurt assured.

"And you didn't have to hire us." Santana said.

"Yes, but if you're going to spend a lot of time here I might as well pay you to help."

"I'm just here to talk to Rachel." Kurt said.

"Ok, just make sure they keep working on those." Joanna pointed as Liv walked up behind her.

"Hey, I'm off to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know I don't have a life." Joanna teased as Liv kissed her softly.

"Stop being dramatic, you're a bad influence on Rachel." Liv teased as she left.

"It's Uncle Hiram's fault!" Joanna called after her giggling girlfriend.

"What did you need Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I know what you've been up to." Kurt said.

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked.

"The flowers in Quinn's locker?" Kurt hummed. "I must say I was curious about who would give Quinn an assortment of flowers but then Blaine gave me that white lily and said you were working her and that just clicked everything into place. Anyone else would just get roses."

"Roses are for losers who don't know the first thing about romance." Puck scoffed.

"Please tell me he is joking." Kurt said to Rachel who giggled.

"Joanna babysat Noah and me when we were kids and to keep busy she taught us about flowers and taught us how to plant and grow them." Rachel said.

"Yes, now keep working." Joanna said as Puck carried another full box to the back.

"So it has been you." Kurt grinned.

"Yes, it is."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Oh please Hummel; if you can't see it you are blind." Santana huffed putting her finger on the tie so Brittany could finish the bow.

Kurt looked at Santana then gasped. "No! You like her?" Kurt asked Rachel who blushed. "What did all the flowers mean?"

Brittany answered and Rachel blushed more because she added what she wrote on the little notes.

"Aww, that is so romantic. How can I help?" Kurt asked making Rachel drop her jaw in shock.

Rachel recovered. "Just help us keep out secret. We have this wedding thing going on and so I won't find time to get any other flowers to her." Rachel said.

"You have my word." Kurt swore.

* * *

><p>True to the note Quinn received nothing for a week. When the second week rolled through Quinn was saddened that she hadn't received anything. But as she sat in glee Thursday afternoon she noticed something. Something she noticed beforehand too. Puck and Rachel were glued to each other's side and Santana and Brittany hung out with them. She was curious then and now she was confused.<p>

The quad wasn't here. She hadn't seen either of them all day. It didn't help that while she was focused on them that she was still trying to find a way out of her cousin's wedding. Her mother has been bugging her about it for days. They had received the invitation almost two weeks ago. Her cousin didn't want a big wedding but she wanted a happy and well decorated one. She invited family and close friends so it wasn't much. They barely had family in Ohio.

She wasn't going to voice anything and she didn't have to because Finn did.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you must know Finn. Rachel is out at work. Her cousin got a big job and she and Puck are helping her set up." Kurt answered. He had told Blaine of the plan but only because he couldn't lie to his boyfriend.

"But she never misses school."

"Kurt and I gathered their work for the rest of the week." Blaine said. "Santana and Brittany as well." Kurt gave him a look. He wasn't supposed to say anything about the two cheerios.

"Santana and Brittany?" Tina asked.

"They work with Puck and Rachel at her cousin's shop." Kurt answered.

"Ok. Let's just get to set list suggestions." Mr. Schue said.

Quinn glared. Of course he would take advantage of Rachel not being there. But now she was more curious. How could Santana and Rachel work together and not kill each other? She guessed they put their differences aside since they were co-workers. That explained why she saw them hanging out around school.

Quinn pulled out her sketch book and tuned all of them out as she worked on a new sketch. She had spotted Rachel in the auditorium a few days ago and the spotlight had created a halo behind the girl. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice that Mr. Schue had addressed her till Tina tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Quinn." She looked at Mr. Schue. "Do you have any suggestions for our set list?"

"No." She went back to her sketch.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a small story to help me in my current writer's block for my other stories. So for those reading 'Is Love Enough' and 'No Way' I shall work on them as well as 'Never Alone' and Love Lost Then Found.' Bare with me please.**

**A/N: I own nothing. but two OCs Joanna and Liv.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Quinn was going insane. Her mother was running around the house making sure everything was set. She managed to get Quinn to dress nicely for the occasion but now she couldn't find the camera. Quinn was holding the wedding present her mother had gotten.

"Mom." Quinn called pointing to the coffee table and there the silver camera sat.

"Oh." She blushed and grabbed the camera and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Rachel was placing center pieces on the tables at the reception area while Santana and Brittany made sure the reefs at the end of the seating rows were perfect. Puck was decorating the alter.<p>

Joanna was looking up from the diagram Kimberly, her friend and the bride, had given her.

The blonde walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, where's Liv?"

"On her way." Kimberly said hugging her. "Thank you for doing this in such short notice."

"I owe you. I need your opinion on something though." Joanna said reaching into her pant pocket. "Do you think she'll like it?" Joanna asked opening the velvet box.

"OH!" Kimberly gasped. The ring was simple. Liv didn't like extravagant things. She'd accept them but barely use them. "She'll love it."

"Thanks. When are we going to start?" Joanna asked pocketing the ring.

"Once you are finished setting up and all my bride's maids are here. I could care less which family makes it. I know my friends are here." Kimberly answered.

Joanna laughed. "God forbid the Fabray clan that is coming know you're marrying a Jew." Joanna teased and Kimberly smacked her shoulder.

"Shut up. I need your help with something." Kimberly said leading her to the room where she and her other bride's maid were getting ready.

"What's up?'

"My maid of honor isn't in her dress." Kimberly said holding out the navy dress.

"Ok. Who do I have to yell at?" Joanna asked and Kimberly gave her a look. Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head.

"Please? You're my best friend."

"Oh…no." Joanna shook her head. "You know I don't do being part of a wedding unless it is my own or I'm part of the staff." She looked down at her uniform. "Oh look I am part of the staff."

"Jo, please?" Kimberly started pouting and Joanna looked everywhere but at her. She locked eyes with the pleading and pouting blonde before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine." Kimberly squealed and dragged her behind the divider and helped her into the dress.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived with Blaine and smiled as he over looked the clothed trail to the gazebo where Kimberly and her fiancé Josh were getting married. He saw the many flowers and smiled.<p>

"This is gorgeous."

"Thanks." Joanna grumbled from behind him as she shoved her dress clothes into the van and slammed the door shut.

Rachel walked up to her and squealed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you want your pay check and share from this job it isn't." Joanna said grabbing her sunglasses off the dashboard through the open window. She slid them on but before she could get them on all the way Kurt stopped her.

"You'll smear the mascara on the lens and it will look wrong."

Rachel squealed again. "You're wearing make-up and I mean that by you're wearing more than usual."

"If you don't stop squealing I'm firing you and sending you home." Joanna warned as two slender arms wrapped around her waist.

"I lost ten bucks thanks to you." Liv teased kissing Joanna's cheek.

"How so?"

"I bet that she couldn't get you in that dress."

"She pouted and used the eyes." Joanna grumbled walking away. Liv chuckled and followed already in her own bride's maid dress.

Quinn walked up with her mother and was surprised to see Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany there.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany beamed fixing a loose bow.

"Hi." Quinn said.

"I'll get us seats." Judy said walking away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Working." Rachel answered as she snapped a quick photo with her phone.

"Rachel Barbra Berry if you treasure your Funny Girl play bill you will keep that to yourself." Joanna warned without looking up from centering a center piece.

Rachel giggled and Quinn smiled at the sound. It was like beautiful wind chimes.

"Working as what?" Quinn asked.

"Joanna there." Santana pointed to Joanna who was talking with Puck. "Is the florist and maid of honor. She gave Britt and I jobs a few weeks ago."

"What is Kurt and Blaine doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel invited me and Puck gave Blaine his plus one." Kurt answered irked that she was talking as if he wasn't right beside her.

"Florist?" Quinn asked and they nodded.

'Could it really?' Quinn slapped herself mentally. It couldn't be Rachel. That is just hoping too much.

"You all work together?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Brittany beamed.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know how much support I'll have after telling my parents about me and Britts so I could use the job."

The music started playing and they went to their seats.

Joanna was grumbling under her breath and Liv leaned over. "Behave and act like you're enjoying this and I'll make it worth your while." She whispered and Joanna stood straight and smiled.

Santana decided to speed things up. She had taken the 'wooing phone' as they had dubbed it and sent Quinn the photo of the corsage with a message.

Quinn looked up from her sketch book and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened at the image of her prom corsage then her face fell into one of confusion. She read the message.

_'Do you really think he could have picked one this beautiful for you without help?'_

Santana grinned when she saw that the message had its desired effect. Quinn was tense and her brow was scrunched up.

When Kimberly began her descent down the aisle Quinn put her phone away and grabbed her pencil and began to sketch away.

* * *

><p>By the time the man pronounce them man and wife Quinn had it done. She had captured the love in her cousin's eyes perfectly. She opened her bag to grab the frame when something caught her eyes. That wasn't there before. She thought pulling out the gardenia and read the attached note.<p>

**'The gardenia means you're lovely and secret love. I'm sure he didn't know that.'** Quinn put the flower and note back into her bag as the applause died down and grabbed the frame. She placed the drawing inside and secured it.

Quinn found Kimberly at the table with her husband and bride's maids and their dates.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey. I know mom put both our names on the wedding gift but I wanted to give you this as my own personal one." Quinn said handing the frame over.

Kimberly gasped. "Thank you Quinn, this is gorgeous."

Quinn blushed. "Thanks and you're welcome." Kimberly hugged her and Quinn returned the hug before walking away.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out.

_'Would he even know what matched your eyes?'_

Quinn was getting more aggravated with her admirer by the second. Apparently her admirer helped Finn. So the one way to figure out who her admirer is, is to ask Finn who helped him pick out the corsage.

She spotted Puck and Rachel on the dance floor and glared as they danced together. Brittany and Santana were beside them with Blaine and Kurt. She looked away and saw Rachel's cousin and another girl she noticed as one of the other bride's maids. Her eyebrows jumped to her hairline when she saw the two share a chaste kiss and ignore all the glares of the close minded Fabrays that had managed to make it. She rolled her eyes and turned to a blank page in her sketch pad and began sketching how beautiful Rachel looked in the black and white dress that she remembered was the dress Kurt had her wear after the makeover she asked him to give her.

Rachel walked up to Quinn and held out her hand in the blonde. Quinn looked up shutting her sketchbook. "Can I have this dance?"

Quinn felt her stomach twist and smiled. She placed her bag and sketch pad down on the chair and took Rachel's hand letting her lead her to the dance floor.

"How long has your cousin known my cousin?" Quinn asked taking Rachel's right hand in her own and her left going to her waist.

"Since high school apparently." Rachel answered placing her left hand on Quinn's shoulder.

They danced to the relatively slow song and continued asking questions.

"How long have you been working for your cousin?" Quinn asked.

"On and off since she inherited the shop." Rachel answered. "But over the summer Noah and I were bored and Joanna needed help with her girlfriend off doing an internship at Lima General and her schedule hectic." Rachel explained.

"I thought Puck was hosting parties all summer since his mother and sister was off visiting his nana?"

"He was but parties cost money Quinn." Rachel giggled and Quinn blushed.

"Of course."

Both girls were so wrapped up in each other they were oblivious to Brittany and Santana swiping Quinn's sketchbook.

"I feel like I'm mind raping her." Puck said as they continued to flip through the book.

"Yeah S. These are very private." Brittany pouted. Now she felt bad for helping take it.

"She captured everything." Santana said as she turned the page then shut it. "I'm putting it back." Santana said making sure no one was watching and made her way over and placing the sketch book back.

The guest began to leave and Quinn went to gather her things and that was when they heard the shouting.

"You married a Jew!"

"No one invited you!" Kimberly screamed.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine joined her and they walked toward the commotion.

"You didn't think I would hear about this?"

Quinn tensed up before continuing towards the commotion. She knew that voice.

As they approached they could see Russell Fabray seething. Judy was standing beside Kimberly and Josh holding Josh back with Liv's help. Brittany was holding tight to Santana. Santana never liked Mr. Fabray and he scared Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked and Russell looked at her shocked at first and then he sneered at Judy.

"You turned out daughter into a drug addict punk?"

"I let her be herself!" Judy shouted.

"I chose to do this." Quinn said. "And you weren't invited."

Russell sees Rachel and scowls. "You let the faggots' daughter come? And I wasn't invited?" Russell hissed.

"Hey!" Quinn shouted. "That's my friend! And you're drunk!"

"How dare you accuse me!" Russell took a step forward but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"I have a rule about violence and swearing at weddings." Joanna started. "But I would happily throw them aside to kick your rear into the ground. But you are the bride's family and the bride is my best friend. Otherwise I would be in this maid of honor dress and if you say another bad thing about my uncles I will hurt you."

"You're Hadley's granddaughter aren't you?" Russell asked and Joanna nodded. "I heard your uncles' filth rubbed off on you." He sneered and Joanna raised an eyebrow daring him to say more.

"Leave her alone dad!" Quinn yelled pushing him away. "Begin gay is not a disease nor is it a choice!" Quinn shouted shoving him to emphasize her words. "We didn't wake up one day and decided we wanted to be gay! You aren't wanted here!"

"We?" Russell hissed recoiling as if having been burned.

"Yes dad! I'm gay and proud! I spent so many years denying it because I was scared of you! But I'm not scared of you anymore. And Neither is mom. We are so done with you!" Quinn screamed. Judy looked on with pride and Rachel was looking at her with hope. Others were shocked and others amused.

"You are no daughter of mine!"

"And you're no father of mine. I'm ashamed to call you my father."

"Goodbye Russell." Judy said taking Quinn's hand and leaving.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Russell tried to charge forward but Santana, Joanna and Puck shoved him away.

"Bye Uncle Russell." Kimberly said taking Josh's arm and walking away. "Do your worst." She whispered as she passed Joanna.

"I'm sure Puck has better upper body strength." Joanna said pulling out her phone and calling 911.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, you have a visitor." Judy called through the door.<p>

"Who?"

"It's me."

Rachel.

She shoved her sketchbook under her pillow.

"Come in."

The door opened and Rachel stepped in. "Hi. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm fine. Tired but fine." Quinn answered honestly.

"I know it must have been hard to come out that way." Rachel said carefully and Quinn chuckled.

"It was. But once it was out there it felt as if a heavy load was lifted from my shoulders." Quinn said. "Thanks for checking on me Rachel, but I'm really tired." She really didn't want the diva to leave but she did want some time alone.

"I'll see you at school." Rachel said before leaving.

"Thank you." Quinn said once Rachel reached the door. "For coming here and not judging me."

"You said it yourself Quinn, we're friends. Friends don't judge." Rachel said walking out of the door.

Judy met her on her way. "Thank you for stopping by dear."

"You're welcome. Have a good night Ms. Fabray."

"It's Judy dear."

"Have a nice night Judy." Rachel said walking out of the house.

Quinn stood by her window watching the small brunette get to her car. Rachel stopped and looked up at her and waved. Quinn smiled and returned the wave with one of her own. Rachel got in her car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**I promise to get back to my other stories. This is a short one. Only a few chapters long. Eight to Ten at the most.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter.**

**A/N: I own nothing. but two OCs Joanna and Liv.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany walked in Sunday morning to find the shop empty.

"Where's Joanna?" Brittany asked. They heard shuffling above and Rachel led them to the back and up the stairs to the apartment.

Rachel used her key and let them in. What they found shocked them.

"Oh my god!"

Joanna grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over her and Liv.

"Knock much?" Joanna cries as Liv groans and hide her face in the crook of her neck.

"You weren't downstairs…" Rachel trailed off.

Joanna looked at the clock. "You aren't supposed to be in for another fifteen minutes."

"Dude." Puck muttered with a dopey look.

Joanna grabbed a pillow off the floor and chucked it at him. "Get out!"

Rachel shoved him out the door.

"You two are hot." Brittany said and Santana took her hand leading her back downstairs.

"I'll be down after a shower." Joanna said as Rachel nodded and left.

"That was so embarrassing." Liv groaned.

"Let's go shower." Joanna said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Joanna and Liv walked downstairs hand in hand. Puck made a face and Joanna glared at him. Rachel shook her head and Santana smiled.<p>

Brittany gasped. "You're getting married?" she rushed over and took Liv's left hand and looked at the ring.

"Congratulations!" Rachel squealed.

"We interrupted your celebration." Puck said and Liv groaned. Joanna glared.

"Shut up Puckerman and work." Joanna said as the girls laughed.

"Well, I am going to go visit my parents." Liv said kissing Joanna's cheek before leaving.

"I hate you all." Joanna groaned as she headed to the backyard to water the flowers.

* * *

><p>They gathered in the shop Monday morning and Joanna was handing Rachel an exact replica of the corsage she had made for Quinn and a white violet.<p>

"What are these for?" Rachel asked.

"I may have sped things up." Santana said. "Quinn probably will be asking Finn who told him to get the corsage. So I thought you should tell her it was you before she asks."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Rachel asked. "Because I asked her to meet me at her locker at seven thirty so we must go." Santana said as they left and Joanna rolled her eyes.

Puck placed the corsage in Quinn's locker and shut it before going around the corner to join the three girls.

"How long till she gets here?" Puck asks.

"We have ten minutes." Santana said turning to Rachel. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Santana. I understand everything. I have it memorized and I'm nervous. Like meeting Barbra Streisand nervous so please don't remind me what I am doing." Rachel said taking a deep breath.

"What were you planning on doing?" Santana asked. "Giving her flowers tills you ran out of ways to tell her you love her through flowers?"

"At least it would have given me more time to prepare!" Rachel huffed indignantly. Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they spotted Quinn and Brittany and Santana shoved Rachel out into the hall and Puck gave her a gentle shove forward.<p>

Just as Quinn had picked up the gardenia Rachel stepped up behind her.

Rachel took a deep breath and tapped Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn turned, corsage still in hand and smiled when she saw Rachel. But the nervous look in the brunette's eyes worried her. But before she could say anything Rachel pulled the hand that was behind her back up and held a white violet up to Quinn.

"Take it." Rachel said and Quinn furrowed her brow but took the flower and saw the note tied to it.

Quinn read the note. 'The white violet-"Let's take a chance?"'

She looks up at Rachel to see her fidgeting. "It was you? It is you?" Quinn cleared her throat. "You were the one who told Finn what to get for a corsage?" A nod. "And you've been the one putting flowers in my locker?" Rachel nodded then shook her head. "Yes or no Rachel."

"Well yes, but I had help." Rachel said. "It goes against my belief to vandalize school property or break into people's private belongings."

Quinn chuckled and in her peripherals she spotted Santana, Brittany and Puck. She smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I loved them all. I mean I love them." Quinn said. "I was happy every time I saw a flower. The bouquets were a shock and explaining them to my mother was comical." Quinn chuckled. "But why?" she asked.

"The flowers explain it all Quinn. You know what the gardenia means and I even wrote what the flowers meant. The ball is in your court Quinn." Rachel said blushing.

Quinn looked around. The hallways were getting pretty crowded. She didn't care. The girl she had been longing after was her admirer. She liked her. She cared about her.

She loves me. Quinn thought and it brought a beaming smile to her face.

"Do you mean it?" Quinn asks. "Every meaning of the flowers?"

"Every single one." Rachel swears.

"Tell me."

Rachel swallows. "I…I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiles and Quinn beams at her before grabbing her shoulders and turning them around so Rachel was pressed up against the lockers rattling them loud enough to get people's attention.

Many of them were expecting a fight but what happened next shocked them all into silence.

Quinn through the flowers into her locker and cupped the brunette's face bringing their lips together softly brushing them against one another. She brushes them once more before looking Rachel in the eye and smiling.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry."

This time it is Rachel who initiates the kiss and not to gently either. She waited too long for this. She needed it. Fisting a handful of the pink haired girl's shirt Rachel pulls Quinn into a deep shearing kiss full of every drop of passion she can relay through the kiss.

Quinn immediately reciprocates the kiss by leaning into the brunette.

They could care less about the dropped jaws, disgusted stairs, clapping, cat calls and wolf whistling. This was them and only them. Nothing and no one mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Review please. And if you have any prompts or whatever don't be shy and PM me.**


End file.
